This evaluates the possible efficacy of 2-CdA in ulcerative colitis refractory to steroid therapy or those requiring long-term, high-dose steroids. It is hypothesized that 2-CdA may be effective against the chronic inflammatory process and may provide lower toxicity than traditional immunosuppressive therapies.